


I won't see you tonight

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third story in my AvengedGlee series Break up of Finchel and start of Pezberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't see you tonight

“Hey Finn, what are we seeing tonight” Rachel said. 

Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“We had a date?” Finn asked 

“Yeah, we were supposed to go to the movies” Rachel said, 

“Crap, Rachel I totally forgot” 

“It’s alright, we can reschedule Movie night” Rachel said 

“No, Rachel, I don’t think we should do this anymore sneaking around, I feel like I’m cheating on the one person who I’ve always loved” Finn said sadly

“You’re not even dating her so you’re not cheating” Rachel said hurt. 

“Fine, you know what go to Quinn, I hope you are as happy as clams, Just know that when Quinn won’t come to you. I Won’t See You Tonight, or any other night, you are done playing with Rachel Berry’s feelings” Rachel said 

Finn walked away. 

Santana came up to Rachel.


End file.
